nasafandomcom-20200215-history
STS-101
| mission_type = ISS assembly/logistics | operator = NASA | COSPAR_ID = 2000-027A | SATCAT = 26368 | mission_duration = 9 days, 21 hours, 10 minutes, 10 seconds | orbits_completed = 155 | distance_travelled = 6.6 million kilometres (4.1 million miles) | landing_mass = | payload_mass = | crew_size = 7 | crew_members = James D. Halsell, Jr. Scott J. Horowitz Mary E. Weber Jeffrey N. Williams James S. Voss Susan J. Helms Yury V. Usachev | crew_EVAs = 1 | crew_EVA_duration = 6 hours, 44 minutes | crew_photo = STS-101 crew.jpg | crew_photo_caption = STS-101 crew (left to right): Weber, Williams, Horowitz, Usachev, Voss (in white suit), Halsell, Helms | launch_site = Kennedy LC-39A | launch_date = UTC | landing_date = UTC | landing_site = Kennedy SLF Runway 15 | apsis = gee | orbit_epoch = 21 May 2000 | orbit_reference = Geocentric | orbit_regime = Low Earth | orbit_apoapsis = | orbit_periapsis = | orbit_period = 91.04 minutes | orbit_inclination = 51.5 degrees |docking = | programme = Space Shuttle program | previous_mission = STS-99 | next_mission = STS-106 }} STS-101 was a Space Shuttle mission to the International Space Station (ISS) flown by Space Shuttle '' Atlantis''. The mission was a 10-day mission conducted between 19 May 2000 and 29 May 2000. The mission was designated 2A.2a and was a resupply mission to the International Space Station. STS-101 was delayed 3 times in April due to high winds. STS-101 traveled 4.1 million miles and completed 155 revolutions of the earth and landed on runway 15 at Kennedy Space Center. The mission was the first to fly with the "glass cockpit". Crew Spacewalks * '' Voss and Williams '' – EVA 1 * EVA 1 Start: 22 May 2000 – 01:48 UTC * EVA 1 End: 22 May 2000 – 08:32 UTC * Duration: 6 hours, 44 minutes Mission highlights , 29 May 2000.]] STS-101 delivered supplies to the International Space Station, hauled up using a Spacehab double module and an Integrated Cargo Carrier pallet. The crew performed a spacewalk and then reboosted the station from to . Detailed objectives included ISS ingress/safety to take air samples, monitor carbon dioxide, deploy portable, personal fans, measure air flow, rework/modify ISS ducting, replace air filters, and replace Zarya fire extinguishers and smoke detectors. Critical replacements, repairs and spares were also done to replace four suspect batteries on Zarya, replace failed or suspect electronics for Zarya's batteries, replace Radio Telemetry System memory unit, replace port early communications antenna, replace Radio Frequency Power Distribution Box and clear Space Vision System target. The mission also included incremental assembly/upgrades such as assembly of Strela crane, installation of additional exterior handrails, set up of center-line camera cable, installation of "Komparus" cable inserts and reseating the U.S. crane. Assembly parts, tools and equipment were also transferred to the station and equipment stowed for future missions. The station was also resupplied with water, a docking mechanism accessory kit, film and video tape for documentation, office supplies and personal items. Crew health maintenance items were also transferred including exercise equipment, medical support supplies, formaldehyde monitor kit and a passive dosimetry system. This mission was almost similar to the Columbia disaster. A damaged tile seam caused a breach which allowed superheated gas to enter the left wing during reentry. The gas did not penetrate deeply and the damage was repaired before the next flight. If it had penetrated deeply the Shuttle could have been destroyed during reentry. This mission was the first mission to fly with a glass cockpit. Wake-up calls NASA began a tradition of playing music to astronauts during the Gemini program, which was first used to wake up a flight crew during Apollo 15. Each track is specially chosen, often by their families, and usually has a special meaning to an individual member of the crew, or is applicable to their daily activities. Media File:STS-101 launch.ogv See also * List of human spaceflights * List of International Space Station spacewalks * List of Space Shuttle missions * List of spacewalks and moonwalks 1965–1999 * Outline of space science References External links * NASA mission summary * STS-101 Video Highlights Category:Spacecraft launched in 2000 Category:2000 in the United States Category:Space Shuttle missions Category:2000 in Florida Category:Articles containing video clips